


Кофе в больницах всегда мерзкий

by TinARu



Series: На своих местах [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Они все сидят и ждут. Ждут, пока им не скажут в порядке ли бедро Наташи. Все ли нормально с Т’Чаллой. И что происходит в палате Тони. Потому что чертов Тони Старк в очередной раз решил героически спасти Землю, пожертвовав своей жизнью.





	Кофе в больницах всегда мерзкий

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика "На своих местах"  
> Действие фика происходит по сути в будущем, после Таноса и тд.

Кофе в больницах мерзкий. Стив всегда это знал, но давно уже не пробовал настоящий поганый американский кофе в настоящей американской больнице. Около восьми месяцев. И вот, он снова здесь. Вместе с целой гурьбой Мстителей. Потрепанные, несчастные, утомленные, они ждут. Все в разном состоянии паршивости, кто-то вообще не принимал участие в заварушке с Таносом, но приехал в госпиталь, как только все закончилось. Например, Роуди. С тростью и хмурым лицом он заставляет медиков отчитываться ему по всей форме, а Стив чувствует укол вины при каждом его шаге. Настоящая агония. Сэм рядом и вовсе старается казаться меньше. Но они все сидят и ждут. Ждут, пока им не скажут в порядке ли бедро Наташи. Все ли нормально с Т’Чаллой. И что происходит в палате Тони. Потому что чертов Тони Старк в очередной раз решил героически спасти Землю, пожертвовав своей жизнью. Чертов идиот, за которого Стив мог бы убить. С которым порой так сложно. 

Проходит не один час, прежде чем к ним, наконец, выходит врач - кажется, ее зовут Кристин - и говорит, что все в порядке. Наташу зашили, Т’Чалла пришел в себя, Тони Старк больше не умирает. И в этот момент на Стива наваливается осознание вперемешку с ужасом. Он чуть не потерял его. Опять.

В палату пускают только его одного, даже Роуди и Пеппер, которая примчалась в срочном порядке прямиком из Лондона, приходится остаться в комнате ожиданий. Ха, Мстителям выделили целый медицинский блок, ну надо же. Как-то даже не смешно. 

Заходя, он ожидает худшего. Он ждет миллионов синяков и ссадин, ран, трубок, опутывающих тело этого гениального упрямца. Но ссадин не так уж много, перевязана только рука и ребра, а все провода сконцентрированы в области груди. В распахнутой больничной рубашке Стив видит столько шрамов, что хочется взвыть. Тони без сознания, кислородная маска плотно обхватывает лицо, такое расслабленное сейчас, такое умиротворенное. Никакого гнева, никакой печали, никаких сожалений. Только покой, который пугает до дрожи. 

Стив настолько поглощен своими мыслями, что не сразу замечает второго человека в палате. Стивен Стрендж разместился прямо на полу. Подтянув одну ногу к себе, он сидит около кровати. Голова удобно лежит на матрасе рядом с рукой Тони, глаза закрыты. Он что-то тихо шепчет себе под нос, словно в трансе, и вовсе не замечает Стива. Вроде бы.

\- Это его сердце, - сипло шепчет Стрендж, на что Стив вздрагивает. - Таким темпом он опять заработает себе сердечный приступ.

\- Опять, - так же тихо отвечает он и проводит по лицу рукой. - Опять, черт возьми.

Стив аккуратно берет стул и садится по другую сторону кровати Тони. Он не решается прикоснуться и просто всматривается в умиротворенное лицо Старка. Стрэндж же встает, потягивается и всем своим видом излучает усталость. Выглядит он так же погано, как и все они. Вот только пока Стив мучился незнанием снаружи, колдун был внутри, был в курсе. Он был с Тони.

\- Тебя впустили сюда сразу. Почему? 

\- Ты думаешь, что я просто так называю себя доктором, Кэп? - Стрендж впервые с начала их общения перестает прикрываться вежливым “мистер Роджерс” или “Капитан”. - Я был очень неплохим нейрохирургом. До всего этого. Даже гениальным, к черту скромность. Впрочем, Тони нужен кардиолог, я тут не помогу.

Стив не находится с ответом и просто смотрит, как Стрендж берет второй стул и садится напротив. Они всматриваются в Тони с обеих сторон, словно стражи, которые хранят его покой. Вот только Стив явно не добавил другу спокойствия за те восемь месяцев, что они не виделись. Это очевидно, как и то, что Старк поседел. Он тянется рукой к выбеленным прядям у виска, на что Стрендж тихо хмыкает.

\- Он их красит, ты же в курсе? Упрямый, не хочет признавать, что время влияет и на него, - с какой-то непонятной нежностью говорит Стивен. 

Все это абсурдно, нелепо и печально. За все время сражения с Таносом они с Тони обмолвились едва ли парой слов. Нет, конечно же, Капитан Америка и Железный Человек разговаривали постоянно. Передавали друг другу сведения, обсуждали ситуацию, находили наилучшие решения. Были снова командой. И все Мстители сплотились за их спинами, вновь стали командой. Больше и сильней, чем когда-либо. Они стали щитом, закрывающим Землю. Но Тони и Стив все еще не говорили. Каждый раз, когда выдавался шанс подвести разговор к их личным проблемам, Тони отгораживался, упрямился, придуркавато смеялся и с надменной улыбочкой отходил к Стренджу. К спокойному, какому-то отстраненному Стренджу, который угнетал Стива своей непоколебимой безмятежностью. Испуганным он его увидел только тогда, когда Тони падал с высоты в своем костюме. Как всегда, Тони всех спасает и оставляет мучаться вопросами “а что было бы, если бы не успели”. По Стренджу видно, что как раз этим он и занимался в палате все это время. 

\- Вы сблизились за последние месяцы, не так ли?

\- Сблизились? Можно и так сказать. Большую часть нашего знакомства мы ссорились и боролись с алкоголизмом Тони. Точнее боролся я, а он меня за это проклинал.

Стив в каком-то отупении трет руки. Как много он пропустил. Как много натворил, не сказав Тони о Баки и родителях. Стыд и раскаяние прожигают ему грудь, хотя реактора у него никогда и в помине не было. Становится нестерпимо погано.

\- Ты наверное думаешь, что я редкостный козел, - с сожалением бормочет Стив и смотрит прямо в глаза магу, надеясь найти осуждение или даже отвращение. Но их там нет.

\- Нет, Капитан, - качает головой Стрендж, - ты не козел, ты мудак. 

\- Что? 

\- Мудак ты, Кэп. Редкостный мудак. А Тони самая натуральная скотина. Вы друг друга стоите, честное слово. 

Наступает томительная тишина, в которой Стиву остается лишь судорожно втягивать воздух и думать врезать Стренджу или не стоит. После нескольких минут молчания он решает, что все же не надо. Правда глаза колет, так ведь говорят?

\- И не поспоришь, - сипло шепчет он и трет лицо руками. Как же он устал. 

\- Я тоже мудак, не переживай. Нас тут таких много. С диагнозом, понимаешь? Видимо, спасая мир, мы хотим что-то искупить. 

В палате снова наступает тишина. Только шум приборов и какие-то отдаленные звуки напоминают, что они все еще в больнице, что мир не остановился вместе с падением Тони. 

\- Твой друг, тот самый. Он все еще заморожен? - вдруг спрашивает Стрендж спустя пару томительных минут. 

\- Да, он не хотел снова стать причиной разрушений, поэтому попросил… Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- И никто не пробовал ему помочь?

\- Добровольцев не нашлось. Да и время было неподходящее. 

\- Ну, один доброволец все же имеется.

Стрендж усмехается, когда переводит взгляд на Стива. И ему вдруг становится легче дышать. Самую малость.

Все становится совсем хорошо, когда Тони, наконец, открывает глаза и обрушивает на них со Стренджем пару сотен едких острот. Не идеально, но чертовски правильно. 

Но кофе они ему пить теперь не дадут.


End file.
